AmiiboGaf - The War against Marf
by AnonymousNeogafUser
Summary: They say love is war. I say that Amiibo Hunting is war. In this gripping tale, follow the journey of various soldiers and their quest to stay alive through the insanity of the Amiibo War.
1. Chapter 1 - Recruitment

Chapter 1 – Recruitment

"SalvaPot! Over here! Quickly!"

The sound of a familiar ally called across the war torn battlefield. SalvaPot looked up from his bunker to try and pinpoint the source of the voice. As soon as he lifted his head out of the bunker, a handful of shots whizzed past his head. He ducked down, his hands shaking. He didn't know this is what the war would be like.

Next to him crouched his squadmate, Zonic, who was also in a similar state of shock. Both of them knew each other in High School, and had been more or less "rivals" to each other. After High School, when SalvaPot announced he was going into the military, Zonic couldn't pass up the chance to show everyone how much better than SalvaPot he was.

Of course, neither of the duo knew what war was really like. It was a dirty, ugly hell hole. Once you got sucked into the battle, there was no way to escape, and soon the bunker madness would kick in. Sometimes, you were just out in the bunker, waiting for enemies to show up. You couldn't sleep. You couldn't eat. All you could do was wait and hope that you were able to get one of the enemies, before one of them got you.

Zonic crawled over to SalvaPot, muddy water splashing into his face as the ground was constantly rocked with explosions from far off battlegrounds.

"Who was that?!" Zonic yelled to SalvaPot over the bombing sounds.

"I don't know! I think it might have been –Horizon-, but I'm not really sure!" yelled SalvaPot.

Zonic's face drained of color. If the Sergeant Major was in this battle, then there must be some high stakes involved. Zonics hands started to shake, along with his head. He tried to keep them still, to hide his fear from SalvaPot, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want to die out here. Not like this.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM* *SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

SalvaPot's and Zonic's vision filled with white. A dry ringing filled their ears, as they couldn't hear anything besides the horrible monotonous sound of white noise. It seemed as if their senses had failed them, and they were in shock for what to do. The duo flailed around, as they couldn't sense anything around them.

Suddenly, SalvaPot could feel the collar of his shirt being yanked upwards. His face was flushed, as his heart rate accelerated. This was it. He was in the hands of the enemies, and couldn't do anything about it. He struggled to break free, but it was no use. His captor was too strong for him.

He felt his arms being jerked behind him, almost to the breaking point. Something coarse was being wrapped around his legs, while his arms were also being tied up. He was still disoriented from whatever had hit them, so he was unable to even see or hear whatever was tying him up.

SalvaPot made one last attempt to break free, before he was struck unconscious at the hand of the enemy.

"Looks like they just grabbed two of our own, Lietenant General." said IntelliHeath while looking through his binoculars. IntelliHeath and the Lietenant General were hidden high above the action of the battlefield, deeply inside of their mountain bunker.

"If we don't do something fast, then we'll have even more prisoners we'll have to save." Heath said, a look of concern crossing his face.

Azula sighed and looked up from the giant map of the battlefield that was sprawled over a table in the room. There were multiple figures and models that adorned the map of the battlefield. Azula was currently over the GAF platoon, and as such, had to plan out and strategize the battle. Having 2 soldiers get captured wasn't part of the plan though.

Contact –Horizon- and squad's 3 & 4 on the radio, and tell them to intercept our kidnapped soldiers captors. We have to get them back. In GAF platoon, there is no man left behind!

"Right away!" said IntelliHeath as he jogged over to the radio and began barking orders to all of the squads on the battlefield. Azula frowned then crept back over the mini-battlefield. As Azula looked over the board, a piece that was larger than the others stuck out. It was that of a man with a cape and a sword.

"We're coming for you Marth. There is no way that you'll be able to escape us this time." Azula said, as the figure was slowly crushed between Azula's powerful fist.

"3…2…1… Let's Jam."

-Horizon- and the remaining soldiors of Squad 3 & 4 sprung into action. They had received orders from HQ to apprehend and save 2 soldiers who had been taken by the enemy. They had hidden themselves in the bushes, and were waiting for the enemy truck to pass them. Once it had finally passed them, -Horizon- let loose a frag grenade right underneath the vehicle.

All of the soldiers in the squads looked at –Horizon- with eyes of fear and panic.

"uhhhh… Sarge, I thought we were supposed to save our guys, not blow them up?" questioned ThisBeJason, while keeping his distance from –Horizon-.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll be…" *KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

The truck in front of the squads ignited into a fiery abyss of ignorance. All of the squadmates looked on in disbelief as they saw their own Seargent just kill two of their men.

"Hat's off everyone." Said ThisBeJason.

The scent of smoke and tears filled the roadway, as both squads took a knee in remembrance of two of their fallen comrades. Everyone looked at the smoldering truck, in terror, thinking what –Horizon- might do to them if they ever got captured.

-Horizon- rolled her eyes, and stomped over to the troops. "If everybody is done here, the truck that has our captured allies is coming around the corner!"

The soldiers all looked at her with a O_o face, and stayed still.

-Horizon- sighed again. "This was a distraction so we could sneak into the next truck and save our allies!"

The squads eyes filled with tears of joy.

"S-Sarge… This means you're not a murderer!" Shouted ThisBeJason.

ThisBeJason quickly jumped up and gave –Horizon- a running hug jump. As he barreled into her, she just sighed and stood still. The other soldiers quickly jumped up as well, cheering and whooping around. They all jumped into a giant group hug around –Horizon- who just sighed and used her hand to cover her face.

"Umm… What should we do?" said the driver of the truck who had just come across a group of enemy soldiers hugging in the middle of the road. The passenger seat soldier just shrugged and returned back to his magazine "WeekendGaf". The driver was confused. He honked once, but there was no response from the people in a group hug. He honked again, which prompted the soldiers to quickly turn around and make eye contact with him.

"I guess we lost the element of surprise" –Horizon- said glumly. She loved to surprise people. "Ah well, that's alright I guess. Everybody, CHAAAAAAAARRGGEEEEE!" The squads quickly leapt into action, promptly flattening the knocking the vehicle onto it's side.

While the others were busy knocking the vehicle over, ThisBeJason ran to the back of the truck and opened it up. Inside were 2 tied and gagged soldiers, which he recognized as Zonic and SalvaPot.

"Don't worry guys, we're gonna get you outta here!" said ThisBeJason as he hopped inside to untie them. As he started to untie Zonic, he didn't notice a menacing shadow which crept up behind him. ThisBeJason suddenly felt a warm, stabby sensation in his backside. He turned around quickly, and found that the stabbing sensation was him being stabbed!

He yelped in pain, and tried to reach to his back to pull it out. Try as he might, he couldn't reach it! It was perfectly in the middle of his back! He spotted the man who had stabbed him, and ran towards him as fast as he could. He put his head down, and rammed into his stomach at full speed.

"Ungh" said the assailant.

"AAUUGHHHHHHH" yelled ThisBeJason. He felt the stabbing sensation again, although this time the man in front of him didn't stab him. He turned around to see –Horizon-'s smiling face. She held up the knife that had been planted into his back, and quickly threw it at the enemy soldier behind him.

"Sorry I didn't give you a warning Jason" she said. "I figured that pulling a knife out of someones back was just like pulling off a bandaid, and that you're supposed to do it quickly." Jason laughed a little bit, then fell to his knees. He had lost too much blood.

"Don't worry Jason! Help is almost here! I'm gonna get you and the other two soldiers out of here in one piece!" –Horizon- said, while kneeling down next to him. The last thing Jason remembered, was the GAFicopter arriving and pulling him out of the truck. Jason, along with Zonic and SalvaPot were then placed into the body of the copter. Jason reached out for the sky, before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 - I need a Medic

AmiiboGaf Chapter 2

Hey! Wakeup! "目覚める!"

ジェイソンは混乱していた。GAFicopterの代わりに、彼は木製のカートにいた。馬のたわごとの香りがすべて彼の周りにいた。彼は、カートから抜け出すためにしようとしたが、痛みの感覚は、彼の背中から急増した。

"どこ-Horizon-またはSalvapotです？」ジェイソンは尋ねた。

彼を平手打ちした男は不思議そうにジェイソンを見ました。彼はその後、眉を上げた間抜けな笑みを微笑んだ。

「薬はあなたを混同しています。」少年は言った。

「私の名前はgreenwolfe7であり、私は私たちの前哨での薬の男だ。」少年は言った。

「私の名前はThisBeJasonです」ジェイソンは言った。

ジェイソンは、彼の周りを見回し、そしてそれが彼の元のベースのような何も見えないことがわかった。すべての周りの馬との射手がありました。そうではなく銃よりも、彼らは弓を振るった。彼の目のコーナーのうち、彼はフェイスプレートが自分の顔をカバーして、フルアーマーに身を包ん男性を見ました。彼らはサムライを見て見えた。

サムライの中では完全な黒鎧に身を包んだ大の男が立っていた。彼は血で輝く、彼の背中に2刀を持っていた。彼は怒った目でジェイソンを見ました。

「それはTheBatmanだ」greenwolfe7は語った。彼はそこに過酷な侍をです。

ジェイソンは背を向け、彼は知っていた人を見ました。それは-Horizon-ように見えたが、それは彼女のように見えませんでした。

彼女は上の白い顔と化粧を持っていた。彼女の髪は島田にあった、彼女は上の中立面を有している。彼女はジェイソンを見て、くすくす。彼女は顔を赤らめ、すぐに離れて歩いた。

ジェイソンは彼の怪我のことを忘れて、彼女を追いかけ、跳び。彼は彼をじっと見つめていたTheBatman、にノックした。彼はその後、にらみつけジェイソンから背けた。ジェイソンは-Horizon-後に実行し続けた。彼はついに彼女に追いついた。

「何が-Horizon-起きているのでしょうか？」ジェイソンに尋ね

「なぜ、あなたは次のように行動している！？」

-Horizon-は困惑見えた。「私はいつもこのようにしてきた。ここでは、日本で、我々はすべての義務を持っている、と私は天皇と男性に忠実と卑屈になることです。」

ジェイソンの舌が彼の口から落ちた

「いいえ、これはあなたではありません。あなたは。なぜあなたはこれをやっている。このように行動ないだろう？」ジェイソンに尋ねた。彼は混乱に-Horizon-の手首をつかんだ。彼女はその後、尻込み衣服を脱ぐようになった。

「私は私の国に忠実だ、と私はあなたに忠実だ。」-Horizon-はひざまずい

ジェイソンは息を呑んだ。「いいえ...これは起こってはならない！」

突然、彼は彼の胃を刺すような感覚を感じた。 TheBatmanの刀は彼の胸に自分自身を提出していた。ジェイソンは、血が彼の体のブリードアウト、倒れた。

ジェイソンが出渡さ

Jason woke up screaming. Sweat was dripping off of him, and his whole body was tight. His body felt like one big charlie horse.

He looked around and found that he was no longer inside of some twisted Feudal Japan realm. He was back in his standard infirmary. greenwolfe7 rushed to his side, thermometer in hand.

"What's going on?!" he asked, reaching down into his bag for more medical equipment.

Jason's eyes focused on the man who was at the end of his bed. He looked exactly like the greenwolfe7 who he had seen in, what he can only assume was, his dream.

"B-b-how. W-who are you?" Jason managed to say, still confused by what was happening.

greenwolfe7 flashed a quick smile, before hiding it with professionalism.

"Well, we technically met on the GAFicopter last week, although I don't think you were conscious for most of that ride. I'm the platoons new medic! greenwolfe7's the name, but you can just call me greenwolfe for short.

Jason was still confused, but gave a half smile at the doc.

"So, i've been out of comission for a whole week then? What have I missed? Is there anything big going on that I should know about? asked Jason.

"well... Theres actually quite a few things that have happened! First and foremost, our general quit! That's right, ol' Azula is gone! Theres been rumors that she and her assistant snuck behind enemy lines, but that's still been unconfirmed. As of right now, we can only assume that she resigned.

Jason was in shock. not literally, but mentally. He had always looked up to Azula, and never pegged her as the kind of person that would just up and leave the army. Jason secretly hoped that the rumor about her going behind enemy lines was true, because that would be super badass.

"I guess the only other big thing that happened, was that we beat the V.I.L.L.A.G.E.R! Him and his forces stormed our base a couple days ago, but we were able to fight back with everything we had! Now we only have 2 left to conquer out of the "Holy Trinity"! greenwolfe7 was beaming with joy, but Jason had just noticed something black in the corner of the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to the pilot that saved your life! That's TheBatman, and he's the best damn pilot in the whole army! He's not a man of words though, so if you're looking for a conversation, you'd have better luck talking to the GAFicopter.

TheBatman peered at Jason from the corner of the room. His eyes were unflinching and unforgiving. Jason quickly broke eye contact, and stared down at his stomach. He touched it briefly, imagining the horrible nightmare he had just had. He could still feel the cold steel piercing his flesh. He shuddered, and pulled down his shirt.

"So how long do you think it will take before I canBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMCRASHHHAHAHAHAHAHSSGLASLHGJLJL;JLK;L;JKMMMHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS".

The makeshift hospital wing suddenly exploded into a storm of shrapnel and glass bits. Jason and greenwolfe tried to cover their faces from the explosion, but small pieces still bounced up and shredded their faces. Their arms were impaled with fragments of debris, and cuts and bruises were already forming.

In the distance, they could hear the sound of other bombs being dropped all around basecamp. Jason and greenwolfe were too dazed to move, and were lying on the floor in a puddle of debris and their own blood.

TheBatman had fared slightly better. He was wearing his aviator uniform, and it luckly had body armor built into it. His face was still badly beaten up, but the rest of his body was generally unharmed.

"Doctor, help Jason and the other patients. I'm going to go see what's going on." TheBatman said as he quickly sprang into action and ran out the door. greenwolfe stumbled to his feet, and limped over to the partially destroyed medicine cabinet.

"It's not ideal, but I can make it work." he said, frowning as he opened the cabinet door.

"I'm going to go check on the other patients. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Greenwolfe then hobbled away, and Jason was left alone with his thoughts. His brain was so scrambled. He couldn't think of what to do. Everything was so crazy right now.

*brzzzzt* _Attention all soldiers. We are under attack by the Wii Fit Trainer. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill. All available soldiers report to the bunker for a debriefing. We will not lose today. Over and Out._


End file.
